Parenthood Thoughts
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Short story. This one is about Mufasa's and Sarabi's thoughts as a parent to Simba at the time of his birth.


**I decided to do another short story. This one is about Mufasa's and Sarabi's thoughts as a parent to Simba at the time of his birth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its content. It all belongs to Disney.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sarabi's screams broke through the night, disturbing the peace for all those who were at Pride Rock at this time. Sarabi, queen of the Pridelands and mate to king Mufasa, was going into labor. All but the lioness that were helping Sarabi in birthing had been evacuated from the cave. Mufasa himself was pacing in front of the cave entrance that was guarded by lioness to stop him if he decided to go in to see Sarabi.

Another scream blasted everyone's ears, growing louder and louder by the minute. Finally it all stopped. Silence filled the void of space between the outside world and the inside of the cave. The footsteps of the lioness echoed loudly as they moved out and away from the cave. One that had been helping Sarabi gave Mufasa a nod. Mufasa instantly sped past her, going slower as his paws made contact with the cold, stone floor.

Mufasa slowed down his speed as he spotted a warm, medium-brown figure laying on her side in the back part of the cave. Tired breaths puffed through her lips and beads of sweat glistened on her fur. Mufasa walked slowly and carefully over to her, not to tire her out more and to scare her and his child. Sarabi heard his entering and turned her limp head to him as he approached. Tiredness pulled at her eyelids but she otherwise looked okay.

"Hey honey," Sarabi whispered out. Her voice was tired but filled with pride.

"Hello, sweetheart. So... um.. c-can I see," Mufasa stuttered out. Sarabi gently shushed him by placing a claw on his lips.

"Would you like to see our son," she whispered gently to him.

Mufasa didn't move a muscle but the look in his eyes said yes. Sarabi smiled at him and moved her right foreleg to her stomach, gently picking up a golden blob and moving it to her chest, setting him down and wrapping her paws around him, just enough to let Mufasa see.

"Say hello to your new son," Sarabi whispered. Mufasa quietly crouched down and took in his newborn son's appearance. He had the same fur color of his father and would probably have both his parent's eye color when they opened. The cub whimpered softly and soon snugged deeper into his mother's chest, relishing in the warmth she gave out.

"He's so handsome," Mufasa whispered gently as he gazed upon his newborn son.

"Yes, he certainly takes after your looks. Probably after your personality traits too," Sarabi mused.

"Oh yeah. Like what exactly?"

"Maybe your stubbornness for one. Maybe a bit of your brashness. He'll have a good portion of my wisdom and kindness. Definitely some of your knack of embarrassing yourself, but most of all your hardheadedness,*" she teased.

"Really, my hardheadedness. You think I'm hardheaded," Mufasa teased. Sarabi giggled a bit.

"Yes. But its just one of the many things I love you for." She gave him a lick on the cheek. Mufasa leaned in and rubbed his head with her, purring too.

"I love you too, " he whispered. "Shall we send the messengers to announce our son's birth?"

"I think it would be best. Just one thing. What should we name our son," Sarabi asked. Mufasa smiled warmly at her.

"I was thinking about it for awhile. How about Simba," Mufasa suggested. Sarabi put on a pondering expression before nodding her head.

"It's perfect our. Our little prince," she replied, giving a small lick to her son's tiny head.

Mufasa crawled closer to his mate and son and embraced them both. From outside the cave as breeze started picking up, carrying seed pods and leaves and other things and flying them over the savanna. Now the entire animal inhabitants of the Pridelands would know of the new king's birth.

* * *

 ***Hardheadedness: Apparently its a word all together like that.**

 **Interesting fact, Simba's name means 'lion' in Swahili. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review, tell me how I did and have a great day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
